random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Scienceburg Labs/Episodes/Episode 90:I Loathe It
I Loathe It is the 15th episode of the 4th season of The Complien Show . Sypnosis A hip, new song called "I Love It" is sweeping Scienceburg, but Prof. Wright hates it! Script It's the Complien Show! Starring people Wright: 'ey Rhezo Rhezo: yo Wright: What's that you're listening to? Rhezo: Oh, this new song called "I Love It". Wright: Lemme hear, I do enjoy some good music... what is this? Rhezo: Music. Wright: Are you sure? Because I'm having more pain in my ears from listening to this song than having them bleed. Rhezo: I don't care, I love it. Wright: *removes MP3* At least the song isn't that popular yet... I'mma go home. .*Prof. Wright goe shome* Wright: Now for a little TV Commercial: The all new Kidz Bop 196! With hit new songs like... I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT Wright: *turns off TV* No more TV. You know, that stuff rots the brain. I need a quick trip outside... .*Song blares from City Hall* Wright: WHAT IS THAT!? Mayor Fernando: Uh, this hip new song. Wright: I demand you stop this so called "music" from playing! Fernando: hahaha, no. You see, I'm the mayor. You can't tell me what to do, citizen. *Turns it up louder* Wright: I MUST ESCAPE *travels to the Scienceburg Mall* HELLO IS THIS THS SCIENCEBURG MALL... YES I AM SCREAMING SO I CAN HEAR MY OWN VOICE OVER THIS CRAPPY MUSIC... A PAIR OF HEADPHONES WOULD BE NICE... THANKS. .*Puts headphones on* Wright:Finally, some peice and quiet. Rhezo, I got some headphones to keep things uiet. Rhezo: Cool. Wait... those aren't noise-cancelling headphones. Wright: I know. They'd work well with an MP3 player, but keep out some sound. Enough to keep me SANE. Rhezo: Here, use mine. *Gives Wright my MP3* Just don't look in the bottom folder. Wright: Thanks! Some music to relax. I wonder what's in this folde-GAAAAAAAAH Rhezo: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK IN THERE Wright: STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT Rhezo: I WARNED YOU DAWG Wright: TURN ON SOMETHING PLEASANT TO THE EARS Rhezo: JUST LISTEN TO SOMETHING ELSE SERIOUSLY Wright: Mr. Rhezo, can you carry me? I am too tired to run *gasp gasp gasp* Rhezo: I don't think I can. Wright: Well can you change the song? Rhezo: *gasp* I have a solution! Wright: What? Rhezo: brb Wright: *comes in* What's this? Rhezo: It's a sound blocker! Wright: FINALLY, HAHAHAHAHAHA! *zap* Rhezo:... you just made it so you can't hear children crying. Wright: Oh. Rhezo: Just type in what sound you want to block, in this case "I Love It". Alright, stand right here. Wrtight: *stands in front of the machine* .*zappity* Wright: Finally NO MORE! I'M FREE! Rhezo: Let me test it, though. *Turns on song* Can you hear it? Wright: Don't hear it! Rhezo: YAY! Wright: GOOD NEWS, I CAN'T HEAR THAT SONG ANYMORE! S0ph1a Wright: Which one? Wright: I LOVE IT THE DUMB ONE S0ph1a: That one went old 5 minutes ago! Listen to this! Wright: ... WHAT IS THIS CRAP!? HEEEEEEEELP! Rhezo: *sigh* I'll fire up the blocker... The End! :3